


Sweet Like Bubble Tea

by Woongie



Series: Hwanwoong's Alpha Harem [1]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Gaming, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Hwanwoong, everyone else is an alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woongie/pseuds/Woongie
Summary: About fourteen minutes into the game, Geonhak suddenly heard his door bang open. Instantly, the smell of an omega in heat hit his nose. Hwanwoong. Geonhak wanted to check on the omega, but he and Seoho were locked in a decisive battle for first place. He could hear Seoho say something, but his head had gone blank from pheromones. The closer Hwanwoong approached, the more Geonhak’s vision seemed to swim.Geonhak can't ignore his instincts, and ends up forfeiting the match in order to take care of Hwanwoong.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Yeo Hwanwoong, Yeo Hwanwoong/Everyone
Series: Hwanwoong's Alpha Harem [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897192
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Sweet Like Bubble Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Extra info: Once an omega is knotted, their heat is basically over. And omegas can have more than one bond/mate.
> 
> Enjoy

Kim Geonhak, self-proclaimed gaming master amongst Oneus, was eager to be playing against his members. Well, just Youngjo and Seoho, really. The maknae line were binge watching random shows together in the living room. Taking to his desk, Geonhak launched the game they agreed to play on. 

The main reason the hyung line were gaming was because Seoho was talking big about being the better gamer, and of course, Geonhak had to disagree. Youngjo had wanted to watch movies with the others, but the blanket fort wasn’t big enough to fit four people, so ultimately, Youngjo was forced out. Thus, he was dragged along with the other two. Even though Seoho was proclaiming how good he was earlier, let’s just say Geonhak was ready to console Seoho later when the latter lost.

After a few games in, Geonhak currently had the most wins. “You guys suck!” Geonhak smugly said through the mic, “I’m not even trying that hard.” He ignored the disgruntled hisses from Seoho. As soon as the other two reentered the lobby, Geonhak pressed ‘Find Match’, laughing when the older two sputtered indignantly.

“I didn’t even get to drink my soda!” Seoho complained as a new game was found instantly.

“You can drink it while playing. Make it easier for me to beat you,” Geonhak retorted, getting a kill. He was fifth place on the leaderboard, but he’d be first soon. 

About fourteen minutes into the game, Geonhak suddenly heard his door bang open. Instantly, the smell of an omega in heat hit his nose. Hwanwoong. Geonhak wanted to check on the omega, but he and Seoho were locked in a decisive battle for first place. He could hear Seoho say something, but his head had gone blank from pheromones. The closer Hwanwoong approached, the more Geonhak’s vision seemed to swim.

“Hyung,” Hwanwoong whined, nuzzling against Geonhak’s neck. “Pay attention to me. Please, hyung.” Geonhak’s body felt hot from where the omega was pressed against him. Hwanwoong’s scent was suffocating as it was enticing. The alpha in Geonhak wanted nothing more than to take care of the omega. Geonhak bit the inside of his cheek, reigning in the beast within whilst focusing on the screen in front of him. 

“Not now, Woong-ah,” Geonhak growled out, attention never wavering. “What happened to Keonhee and Dongju?” His fingers seemed to have a mind of their own as they flew across the keyboard in rapid succession, dodging a fatal blow and saving himself from losing the match. 

“They left to buy snacks earlier.” Geonhak could see the younger boy pouting, but he was so darn close! He heard Hwanwoong let out an irritated huff before stomping off. 

The sweet scent of bubble tea continued to tease his nose as Hwanwoong turned the room upside down looking for clothes and blankets to build his nest. Hangers clacked together as shirts and jackets were taken off. A thump, and everything was dumped onto the bed. Rustling could be heard as everything was rearranged to the omega’s liking.

“Kim Geonhak, I can smell him from my room. If you don’t take care of him, I’ll do it. Fuck the game!” Seoho snarled through the mic. Geonhak growled a warning back at him, throwing his headset off so he could face the omega. Hwanwoong had stripped down to nothing, his naked body convulsing as slick coated luscious thighs. His unicorn hair was in disarray. Parts of it stuck up in odd directions due to perspiration.

“Hyung,” Hwanwoong begged, eyes wet with unshed tears. His cheeks were flushed, whether it was because of the heat or because the sudden amount of alpha pheromones Geonhak let flood the room. Guilt weighed heavily on Geonhak’s shoulder, followed by the alpha berating himself. He was one of Hwanwoong’s alphas, goddammit! He was supposed to take better care of Hwanwoong. 

A small whimper from the boy snapped Geonhak’s focus back on the omega in need. Mentally slapping himself, Geonhak slid in besides the omega, careful not to destroy the nest as much as possible.

Geonhak pulled the younger into his lap, making sure Hwanwoong was comfortable before wetting his fingers with excess slick. He gently probed at Hwanwoong’s entrance, feeling it easily open with little resistance. For a few minutes, Geonhak focused solely on stretching the omega, gradually adding more fingers as time went on. 

And of course, Hwanwoong wasn’t pleased with the slow progress. Taking it upon himself, Hwanwoong decided to speed things along. He pushed down the unsuspecting alpha and situated himself snuggly on Geonhak’s lap. He could feel the alpha’s cock straining against his ass through the shorts, and Hwanwoong wanted nothing more than to feel said cock inside of him. 

“Baby-” Geonhak tried, but he was silenced with a clammy hand to his mouth. He sort of expected when Hwanwoong went straight for his pants, the omega pulling them down mid thigh along with his underwear. Geonhak tried to catch the omega’s attention, but Hwanwoong was determined to get what he wanted.

The omega slithered down until he was face to face with the alpha’s cock. Salivating, Hwanwoong took the treat into his mouth, sucking at the tip before deep throating what he could fit inside. He bobbed his head, laving his tongue around the head before diving back down. His nose grazed the fine hairs surrounding the cock in his mouth. 

Geonhak groaned at the sensation, his hips bucking instinctively. It was hot and wet, and Geonhak wanted nothing more than to shove his cock down that delicious throat and watch Hwanwoong choke on it. Reigning in his dark desires, Geonhak pushed Hwanwoong off.

“Turn around,” Geonhak ordered, shucking his shirt off. He watched with hungry eyes as Hwanwoong hurried to obey. The omega’s lithe body was absolutely stunning; no matter if Hwanwoong was dancing, playing with the others, or in the throes of his heat. “Come here.”

Geonhak was transfixed as Hwanwoong crawled backwards over his prone body. He could feel the drag of Hwanwoong’s cock along his abs, could hear the wanton moans escaping red lips, could see the omega’s lean muscles flex with each movement, could smell the scent that drove him absolutely crazy. 

Geonhak pulled Hwanwoong’s ass towards his face. He wasn’t usually the one to eat the omega out, but today was an exception. He licked his lips, staring at the winking pucker before diving in. A guttural moan reached Geonhak’s ears, encouraging him to nip near the other’s entrance before wiggling his tongue inside and breaching the slick-producing hole. The omega tasted sweet on his tongue, and suddenly Geonhak couldn’t get enough. He ate the omega out as if Hwanwoong was the last morsel on Earth. 

“Wait, hyung! I’m close,” Hwanwoong moaned out, but Geonhak pretended to not hear as he added two fingers besides his tongue, searching for Hwanwoong’s sweet spot. Upon touching the bundle of nerves, Hwanwoong came with a cry. Geonhak gave a few kitten licks to the abused rim before pulling back. Spit and slick covered the omega’s ass along with the lower half of Geonhak’s face. 

Hwanwoong panted heavily, his body going slack on top of Geonhak’s. He felt a finger tapping on his hip, and Hwanwoong whined as he was silently ordered to get off. A huff sounded behind him before large hands physically manhandled him off. He was placed on his back, the alpha leaning over him with a predatory grin. A shiver ran down Hwanwoong’s spine as he bared his neck to the alpha. Geonhak took that as an invitation to bite the side of Hwanwoong’s neck, licking the wound clean before pulling back. 

“Mine,” Geonhak growled out, fiercely attacking Hwanwoong’s lips with his own. It was all teeth and tongue, but it was good enough to get Hwanwoong’s cock hard again. “I’m going to breed you so good, baby.” Hwanwoong felt another shiver course through his body as he threw his arms around the alpha’s neck, his slim legs wrapping around Geonhak’s waist.

“Breed me then,” Hwanwoong consented, grinning impishly at the other. He knew he was playing with fire when the alpha snarled wildly, but he couldn’t help himself. Even if he was in heat, he still liked to tease his members. He liked being able to coax their feral sides out and watch them struggle to remain in control. 

“You don’t know what you do to me, do you?” Geonhak hissed, biting at Hwanwoong’s collarbone. Before Hwanwoong could respond, Geonhak was shoving his cock inside, eliciting a gasp from both of them. Hwanwoong could only hold on tightly as the bed was rocked back and forth from the force of Geonhak’s thrusts. Moans, mewls, and gasps were forced out of Hwanwoong. He couldn’t stop them even if he wanted to. He felt bliss as Geonhak’s cock forced his heat away with each thrust to his prostate. 

Hwanwoong could feel his lower belly coiling, signaling how close he was. Geonhak seemed to notice because he suddenly pulled out. 

“No! No, don’t pull out,” Hwanwoong begged. “Please! Don’t!” He was so close! Geonhak quietly shushed him as he turned Hwanwoong around, positioning the omega on his hands and knees. 

Once he was satisfied, Geonhak pushed his cock back in. Like this, Geonhak could see everything. From the way Hwanwoong opened up for him, to where all five bond marks scarred over on the back of Hwanwoong’s neck. Geonhak propped a leg up as he pounded into Hwanwoong, forcing the latter to brace himself with his forearms instead of his hands. Every time Geonhak slid back in, he could hear just how wet Hwanwoong was, and it turned him on to no ends.

Hwanwoong shivered as he came, back arching as pleasure shot through him. A drawn out moan left him as Geonhak leaned over his body to bite his neck. He could feel when he was knotted, the bulb existing to seal them together for the next half hour or so as Geonhak filled him up continuously. Every small movement Geonhak made Hwanwoong feel like he’d come any second.

“I’m going to lay us down. Is that alright?” Geonhak asked, sounding like he had just finished a marathon. When Hwanwoong peeked over his shoulder, the alpha’s face was drenched with sweat, said perspiration running down his neck, chest, who knows where else.

“Yeah,” Hwanwoong breathily answered. They moved at a snail’s pace to avoid hurting one another, but they managed to settle on their sides. Geonhak managed to snag his blanket and cover their lower halves to give them some sense of modesty if someone were to walk in. They spent the next thirty-eight minutes dozing off before Geonhak could pull himself free. He pulled out with a pop, making the two shudder as they were finally separated. 

“Hold on, baby. I’ll go grab some water for you,” Geonhak muttered, untangling himself from Hwanwoong before pulling some pants on. He didn’t want to surprise anyone by walking around nude, even though they’ve seen each other naked plenty of times already. 

When Geonhak returned to his room with a couple of water bottles in hand, he found Seoho practically smothering the smaller male into the blankets. Hwanwoong’s bubble tea scent, once dull due to being knotted, had increased in potency at Seoho’s close proximity, nearly making the alpha in Geonhak go feral. It took most of Geonhak’s willpower not to assert his dominance over the older alpha and suddenly attack him. 

“Come on, Hakkie,” Seoho called, a teasing lilt in his voice as he patted the empty space next to him. Geonhak ignored the older man’s obvious taunt as he crawled in behind Hwanwoong. He wasn’t fond of sharing the omega whenever Hwanwoong came to him to share his heat; and he gets called possessive because of it, but Geonhak could care less.

Hwanwoong had practically melted in Seoho’s embrace, subdued by his and Geonhak’s rigorous activities earlier.

“What are you doing here?” Geonhak gruffly asked, opening a water bottle and gently coaxing Hwanwoong to drink from it. The omega downed it in five gulps, shooting the alpha with a brilliant, albeit tired, smile.

“I came for the after cuddles,” Seoho replied, a little too cheerfully for Geonhak’s liking. Geonhak could feel a vein popping, but he exhaled slowly to calm himself. Now wasn’t the time for them to fight. 

“Do whatever you want,” Geonhak threw over his shoulder before finding some of Hwanwoong’s clothes left in his closet. “It’s not like you’ll listen anyways.” He grabbed a random white shirt, a pair of boxer briefs, and shorts before bringing them back to the bed. 

The two worked in tandem as they cleaned the sleeping omega with a wet towel. They managed to clean most of the sweat, slick, and cum clinging to his body. It wasn’t the best, but Geonhak didn’t want to wake Hwanwoong up. When they finished dressing him, Geonhak excused himself to take a quick shower. The hot water was enticing, wanting him to stay in there forever, but Geonhak turned the shower off. He quickly dried himself before putting on the same pair of pants he had on earlier and exited the bathroom. He’d treat himself to a longer shower, and maybe even a bath later. 

Seoho and Hwanwoong were wrapped around each other when Geonhak found them. Both of them were deep asleep, their chests rising and falling. 

“What did you even do that made you tired?” Geonhak questioned quietly, poking Seoho’s face. Seoho continued to sleep, oblivious to any of Geonhak’s endeavors. Sighing, Geonhak took his place behind Hwanwoong. He pulled the blanket over the three of them, shoving Seoho’s arm away so he could wrap his own around Hwanwoong.

And that’s how they fell asleep, limbs tangled together in content and wrapped in the sweet scent of bubble tea.


End file.
